


The Room of Requirement

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Young Avengers Are Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Avengers
Genre: AUs are the most fun ever, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Room of Requirement, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second Installment of my Hogwarts AU</p>
<p>The team think they've found the perfect place to start training themselves to take down Mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room of Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this is so fun!  
> Also, if you're confused about characters and houses then kindly refer to the series page as I have written them out there :)

“So, Loki’s a Slytherin now? Won’t that make it a bit... suspicious if three Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw hang around him?” America pointed out, watching Loki slip off the high stool and walk quietly to the Slytherin table.

“That’s not a big issue right now, America. He’s one of us and we need him. Slytherin or not.” Billy replied, keeping his voice low so people around them wouldn’t hear.

“America does have a point though. We’ll have to be careful about who sees us. It could be trouble for all four of us.” Teddy admitted. Before Billy could reply, the head teacher stood up and the hall fell silent.

“Here we are; ready for another year of learning. I only have a few announcements before the feast. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is obviously forbidden to students and the punishment is severe to anyone who tries to enter. Secondly, all Quidditch captains must confirm the date of tryouts with their respective head of house...” He announced, looking around the hall grandly.

“Who’s our houses Quidditch captain?” America, looking at Billy and Teddy.

“Tommy Shepherd. He’s been the Seeker for years.” Teddy replied.

“Thirdly,” The Head exclaimed, his voice easily dwarfing any of the students’. “Let the feast begin!” He said, waving his arms grandly. Food materialised over the empty plates and trays on the tables. Chatter started up almost immediately as everyone tucked in heartily.

“Billy, I’ve been thinking,” Teddy began, taking a bit of some chicken he dumped onto his plate, “shouldn’t we go to one of the teachers about ‘Mother’? Won’t they be able to do anything?” He said, his brow creased slightly.

“What would they be able to do, _chico_? We tried the avengers and they couldn’t do anything. What good will they do in the wizarding world?” America replied, ignoring the food in front of her.

“America’s right.” Billy admitted. “They couldn’t really help outside of Hogwarts, and I don’t think they’ll be able to do much else inside either. I think we’re on our own here.” Billy said.

“And that’s a bad thing?” America retorted, one eyebrow raised as a challenge.

“What’s that?” Teddy asked, breaking the tension and nodding towards a piece of paper folded into a paper airplane heading towards them from the Ravenclaw table.

“A note from Kate I think.” Billy admitted, gladly taking the distraction. He quickly grasped it once it was within range and opened it in front of him so the other two could see.

_‘Meet tomorrow morning in the entrance hall before lessons'_ it read in quick handwriting.

“I think we need to meet Kate in the morning.” Teddy stated, lifting his head up to try and see Kate. She made eye contact for a split second before nodding her head slightly.

“I think that’s settled then.” America agreed, still not touching the food on the tables.

 

 

“Good, you guys made it.” Kate said, waving them over. She was stood next to Noh-Varr in their school uniform.

“Yep.” Billy said. Teddy had his arm around Billy’s shoulder comfortingly as he had a habit of. A few people gave them strange looks but most brushed them off.

“Where’s Loki?” Teddy asked, peering into the great hall.

“Probably lost. It _is_ his first year after all.” Kate replied, looking around nevertheless.

“He’s got the most magical practice out of all of us. I don’t think he’ll stay lost for long.” Billy countered.

“The school is large and confusing if you are unfamiliar with it, however.” Noh-Varr replied.

“Greetings fellow students.” Loki said, popping up next to the group out of nowhere.

“Be careful Loki. You aren’t allowed to apparate inside the ground and you’re a first year. People will get suspicious.” Kate warned.

“I think we’re suspicious as it is, Kate.”  Teddy said, nodding towards a group of people who were whispering and throwing looks in their direction.

“Just be more careful, _chico_.” America growled, brushing her hair out of her face.

“What’s wrong with Chavez?” Loki hissed, leaning over to Billy.

“She’s not a morning person. I’d watch what you say until around lunch and then you’re okay.” Billy advised, knowing full-well that America was glaring at the two of them. Loki nodded and stood back up straight.

“Shall we proceed with what Kate wanted us to meet for?” Loki proposed, taking a small step backwards to distance himself from the glowering America Chavez.

“I know a place where we can train in peace.” Kate admitted, checking no one was listening in.

“Like a spare classroom that no one uses?” Noh said.

“Sort of. I was looking through some archives-” Kate started, pulling a book out of her bag.

“Hang on, _chica_ , when were you looking through the archives? We arrived yesterday.” America questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I could sleep.” Kate admitted almost shyly.

“So you snuck out and went to the library in the dead of night?” Loki inquired, looking slightly impressed.

“I’m in Ravenclaw for a reason, Loki.” Kate said, opening the book in her hands to a bookmarked page. “Anyway, look. It says that there’s a secret room on the seventh floor known as the room of Requirement. It only shows itself when people need it most and it’s unplottable. Enter the room and you’re off the map, _completely_. It’s the perfect place to get better at magic.” Kate said, tracing the words in the book with her purple fingernail.

“What do you have to do to get the room to open to you?” Billy asked, genuinely intrigued.

“It doesn’t say.” Kate admitted, shutting the book and sliding it back into her school bag. “But I could try looking through some other books. I found this _diary_ hidden behind some Defence Against the Dark Arts books so I could have a look through that.” She suggested.

“I say we go to the seventh floor and try our luck.” America proposed.

“Maybe we could magic it open?” Noh suggested.

“Sounds a good a plan as any.” Teddy agreed.

“So we’ll try it tonight?” Billy said.

“I guess. I’ll do some research at lunch. Seventh floor after lessons. Hopefully it’ll be empty.” Kate confirmed.

“We should get some breakfast before first lesson, _chicos_ , before that teacher realises what we’re talking about.” America chipped in, pointing to a professor that was descending the stairs. They all moved into the hall and split off to their tables.

 

 

“I can’t believe that stupid method worked.” America stated, walking into the Room and Requirement and looking around.

“Sometimes ‘stupid’ gets results.” Teddy said, admiring the room as well.

“As we’ve proved time and time again.” Billy admitted, looking at the mirrors lining the walls.

“There was method behind the madness, remember.” Kate defended, her gaze dropping on the bookshelf. “And most of the crazy ideas were Tommy’s.” She added.

“This room is amazing! What are these?” Loki said, rushing over to a table with strange devices on.

“I wouldn’t play with them, _chico_.” America warned, standing over him. “We don’t know what they do and there’s a reason you’re the God of Mischief.”

“America’s got a point. We know that we can use this room, but we don’t know much about the room itself.” Billy said.

“Well in that diary I found it said that a group called ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ used this room to train in secret against the Ministry of Magic.” Kate said, “It fills with the stuff we need when we need it.”

“Then I guess we found our new base.” Teddy stated.

“It’s not as nice as my ship...” Noh muttered, looking around.

“Nothing’s as nice as your ship, but Hogwarts is a close second.” Kate reassured him, a small purr in her voice. Loki feigned vomiting which made America give a small smile.

“So we know where we can practice punching people with magic; what’s the plan from here?” America asked, looking at Billy specifically as if he was their unspoken leader.

“Find all the books on defensive and offensive charms and spells we can and try ‘em out. Then defeat Mother once we’re ready.” Teddy spoke up, a bitter edge to his voice.

“And not rouse suspicion in the meantime.” Loki chipped in.

“Sounds easy enough.” Kate said, smiling like she does. 


End file.
